


Experimental Hugging

by toesohnoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort experiments with hugging. He doesn't like it much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10408899397/this-is-what-ordinary-people-do-he-has-seen-it).

This is what ordinary people do.

He has seen it before. He has seen families embrace one another in relief (shortly before he ended their lives in a beautiful flash of green). He has watched his own Death Eaters swamp each other with their arms after an especially successful raid.

Hugging.

He has never felt the need before, but it seems appropriate now.

Hugging is an act signifying acceptance and success. It demonstrates emotional acceptance through physical proximity.

Draco Malfoy, it must be said, does not seem responsive to said demonstration.

He releases him after a brief squeeze.

No, he decides.

Hugging is not for him.


End file.
